


Love is a Fluid Creature

by NachtGraves



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Feelings Realization, M/M, Oblivious Gon Freecs, One-Sided Attraction, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, killua has a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachtGraves/pseuds/NachtGraves
Summary: He's loved Gon for years, there's nothing new there.





	Love is a Fluid Creature

**Author's Note:**

> My first hxh fic! Considering hxh is my favourite show bar none it took a while lmao.
> 
> Prompt: Near-miss hug/cuddle
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://nachtgraves.tumblr.com)!

Touch is something Killua is relatively free with, and even if it wasn’t, with Gon, it’s something you get used to. He’s affectionate and open, ridiculously so, and sometimes Killua still doesn’t know how to deal with it, to take it at face value and not try and see some hidden manipulation. And being with Gon for so long, since they were kids, becoming his best friend, has never once been mundane or uneventful. Killua’s pretty sure he’ll never completely figure out the spikey haired boy, but he’s not disappointed by that. If anything, Gon’s strangeness just makes his days all the more enjoyable. Predictability is rarely fun.

Although, Gon has some pretty terrible luck sometimes. He’s magnetized to danger and mischief, whether he’s looking for it or not.

They’re literally just walking towards the shopping district, the two of them looking for something to get Biscuit for her birthday. Considering she refused to say how old she actually was, they were just going to check out a jewelry store and find something sparkly and pretty.

They walk past a building undergoing construction when Gon pauses by a food vendor. Killua stands off to the side, waiting as Gon purchases two giant pretzels and makes his way back to Killua, exclaiming, “Killua! Look how big these are!”

Someone screams, “Watch out!”

Killua, immediately alert, crouches and looks around for the source of danger. It’s upwards, and it’s a wide steel beam that’s broken free from the crane that had been lifting it up, falling straight for Gon. It’s ridiculous, some of the situations Gon lands himself, and adjacently Killua, in.

Killua acts immediately, launching off the ground and tackling Gon out of the way as people scream and get out of the way. Killua connects with Gon, who lets out an, “Oof!” as they crash into the floor. Killua keeps their momentum up, rolling away from the beam that crashes into the ground where Gon had been mere moments ago.

They roll to a stop with Gon lying on his back, Killua sprawled on top of him, the both of them holding each other. Killua’s arms are around Gon’s waist and Gon’s arms are slung around Killua’s shoulders.

“Killua, are you okay?”

Killua looks up, Gon’s worried face so close to his own. Big eyes, mouth pulled down in concern. The arms around his shoulders tighten when Killua takes too long to respond.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I should be asking you that, idiot!” Killua throws back. “And what the fuck kind of shitty equipment is that construction crew using for giant metal beams to fall into commercial streets?”

Gon’s eyes widen in surprise before he bursts into laughter. Killua stares at the way light dances in Gon’s eyes, his smile wide, how he shakes with mirth and Killua feels the vibrations through his own body, they’re pressed so close together with barely any space between them.

If Killua were to list defining moments in his life, Gon would be involved in some way or another for probably half of them. And this hypothetical list appears to only continue to grow.

He’s loved Gon for years, there’s nothing new there. Gon’s his first friend, his best friend. But sprawled in Gon’s lap, tangled in an undignified heap, holding each other, Killua learns that love is fluid. It can change form and depth and nature.

He doesn’t know how long he’s loved Gon the way he now realizes he does, when it changed from brotherly and platonic to wanting to stay in Gon’s arms and keep Gon within his own.

Killua’s probably been staring too long, and likely with some dumb look on his face. Gon’s laughter peters out but he’s still smiling, if confused, when he asks, “Killua?”

With a shake of his head, Killua gets up as best as he can, helping Gon to sit up as well. They end up sitting between the other’s legs, Killua’s thrown over Gon’s thighs. Killua still has his arms around Gon. He doesn’t really want to let go. But he pulls himself away, gets to his feet and brushes himself off as Gon does the same.

There are no injuries other that some light scratches from the street, the only real casualty the pretzels, scattered on the floor, mustard smeared. Gon pouts at the food and goes to pick them up and throws them out. Killua rolls his eyes and walks towards the vendor again.

By the time Gon’s cleaned up the mess, Killua returns with two giant pretzels, one covered in a lot more condiments than the other, all Gon’s favourite things.

“Killua, I love you!” Gon exclaims drawing Killua into a hug before taking the pretzel and munching on it happily.

Killua smiles and takes a bite out of his pretzel. He loves him too, still in the same way Gon means, but also slightly differently.


End file.
